


Felicity Visits Her Man

by Ncredible



Series: Visiting Oliver in Prison [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, and promo pictures of season 7, based on sizzle real from SDCC, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Felicity visits Oliver in jail after an attack from Diaz. Oliver and Felicity talk about what they will do to keep William safe.





	Felicity Visits Her Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the promo picture I saw that had Felicity visiting Oliver and her hair is dyed pink.

“Inmate 4587 on your feet; you have a visitor,” the guard standing in my cell door says.

I get to my feet and turn around and wait for the guard to cuff my hands. I have gotten used this ritual when I get visitation. The fact that I am being cuffed and led to the visiting center means that it isn’t a member of law enforcement. It’s probably John again; he’s been visiting once a week like clockwork. The guard sits me down on the prisoner side of the glass and am uncuffed and I wait for my visitor to sit down on their side of the glass.

I am surprised to see Felicity sitting down on the other side of the glass. She took William and went into hiding. Felicity did it on her own and didn’t tell anyone where she was taking William and only communicated John with a sat phone. John told me that as a test of Felicity going off the grid Lyla had some of her best tracker look for them and came up empty. It was both reassuring and not that A.R.G.U.S. couldn’t find William and her. I haven’t seen her or William since I was officially convicted. She has dyed her hair pink and she has a bruise on the side of her face. I am immediately ready for the first time to break out of this prison.

Felicity picks up her phone and I pick up mine, “what happened? Are you okay? Felicity, is William okay?”

“William is okay. We got away.” Felicity reassures me.

“Felicity? Are you both okay?” I ask again.

“Yes, we just need to move again, but I needed to see you before we went back into hiding.”

“Felicity, I am sorry. I should be... I should have…” the hardest part about taking Agent Watson’s deal was I didn’t talk to Felicity about it first. I told Thea I wasn’t sure I would have been able to go through it and it’s true, but I promised Felicity, I was done keeping secrets from her. Maybe this is something I haven’t changed much in this area. I still keep secrets from the people I love.

“No, baby. We’ll talk about this,” she says gesturing around, “but for now, we need to talk about what is going on.” Felicity pulls out a device and sits it on the table in front of her before speaking again, “Diaz found us in Opal City. It was a close call, but William is okay. He’s scared and he wants to come visit you, but he understands it isn’t safe until Diaz is in custody.”

“I miss you both so much,” I tell her. 

“I know you do and we miss you too.”

“Do you need me to…?” I say not wanting to say it out loud in case that device in front of Felicity isn’t want I think it is.

“No, we stay the course. Oliver, this is the way to get you back to us without being on the run forever. Your job now, is to keep your head down and make it out of here in one piece. My job is to keep our son safe and I will. Okay, but for now. You need to do your job and stay here.”

“Okay,” I agree because I know that she is right. I made the decision to go to prison without her, but what happens was a plan we made together.

“Oliver, look at me.” Felicity says and I look at her, “what happened to you?”

“Oh this?” I say motioning to my face, glad that my eye had finally opened back up this morning after having been swollen shut for a week.

“Yea, that.”

“I’m fine, it was a misunderstanding the yard. I just kept my head down and waited for them to get tired.”

“John mentioned you told him you were trying something new.”

“I’m not going to make waves in here or do anything that keeps me here longer.”

“Oliver, you need to come home the same man who left. William needs his father, in one piece. Okay, I need you in one piece.”

“Felicity, I will be okay.” I promise her.

“I know you will be fine and you will come home alive, but William deserves more than that. He shouldn’t meet the, you, that came home from Lian Yu.”

“It isn’t the same thing.”

“It can’t be, Oliver. You need to keep on being the man you are now. That’s who we will need when you get out.” Felicity tells me. I nod my head and understanding, realizing that maybe letting Brick and the others beat on me won’t be what is best for my family. Felicity is right that William deserves more than a half living man as a father when I get out.

“How is William? Have you been able to keep him in school with the constant moving.” 

“Yea, he doesn’t like this new school, very much. He does better with the new names than I do. He’s drilling me at night about my name and not the other way around.” 

“Samantha did well when she went under when Chase came at all of us,” I say proud of William’s ability to adapt. 

“Yea, she did. He misses you a lot. He thinks everyone should work harder to find Diaz, so he can come see you. He misses you so much Oliver.”

“I miss you both so much. I just want to get back to you both.”

“We miss you and we will be okay.” 

“Are you sure? With Diaz coming after you in hiding, I could be out of here by the end of the day and we could run,” I tell her. 

“No. You stay here, and I will handle this. It’s my turn.”

“If he has found you once, he could do it again.” 

“I know how he found us and will change it up.”

“Yea, but…”

Felicity continues talking over me, “Oliver, nothing will keep me from keeping William safe. The minute I can’t do this, and William is in a danger I can’t handle, I will call Barry and get William out of there immediately. If I call Barry he is going to run him straight to Sara, who will take him on the Waverider, where Diaz can’t get him no matter how hard he tries. He will stay with Sara until I have another plan to keep him safe here. If I have to send him to Sara, I am going to need you on this side of the bars. But, I promise you, Oliver, we aren’t there yet.”

“Okay.” I tell her.

“Okay.” She repeats.

I put my hand up to the glass and she does the same and we sit there in silence and just look at each other.

“For the record, when you do get out of here. Expect to be sleeping on the couch, but until then we will put a pause on you deciding this without me.”

I smile at her, grateful that there will still be something with us after I’m out of here, “okay.” 

“I love you, Oliver. Always, even when you don’t tell me everything.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
